<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bella's Favorite Gift by Captain006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585839">Bella's Favorite Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain006/pseuds/Captain006'>Captain006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain006/pseuds/Captain006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella reflects on her favorite gift from Aro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aro &amp; Bella Swan, Aro/Bella Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bella's Favorite Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bold and sophisticated. Charming and seductive. Nothing could take its place nor overpower it with the pains of the world. It truly was a masterpiece. Marital fights couldn't tare her away from it but only encouraged her to run to it. Edward was non-existent. Volterra was a memory. And the royal duties of the Vampire Queen were no more. Here she was a wife. A lover. A friend. A support. It wiped her tears away and reassured their love for one another. Nothing could compare to the intricate folds and stature perfectly formed in every detail of her favorite gift. Gardens paled to its lustrous beauty. Private studies were mere closets to its intimacy. The allure of the finest perfumes were forgettable vapors in comparison to its intoxing essence. A stronghold that withstood their toughest storms as royals, parents, and spouses and the one place she belonged more than an immortal throne. No jewels, clothes, or cars could compare to Bella's favorite gift  - Aro's arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>